


Individual Great News stories

by Dramedyfan1990



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramedyfan1990/pseuds/Dramedyfan1990
Summary: Some stories about Great News, mostly Katie and Greg centric. Open to prompts. Also posted on fanfiction.net under the penname NCIS1990. Prompt suggestions welcome. Obviously the first chapter was written before the last 3 episodes of the season aired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Title: Individual Great News stories  
Author: Dramedyfan1990  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Great News or it's characters  
Summary: Something a little different, some short stories about the NBC show Great News, mostly Greg and Katie centric.  
Chapter 1  
SCENE: MMN A FEW MONTHS IN THE FUTURE  
(Katie gets off the elevator covered in fruit. Portia walks up to her.)  
Portia: Oh my god Katie, what happened?  
Katie: I just got Cat attacked.  
Beth: A cat threw fruit on you? I knew it they're becoming our masters.  
Katie: No Beth, not cat the animal, Cat the person.  
Flashback  
(Katie walks out of a coffee shop carrying a couple of coffees and a small bag when she bumps into someone.)  
Katie: Oh, I'm sorry.  
(She stops when she sees it's Cat.)  
Katie: Oh, Cat hi.  
Cat: (In a mocking voice) "Oh Cat hi.", that's all you have to say to me bitch?  
Katie: I don't---  
Cat: (Sniffing) A blueberry scone and a bone dry cappucino huh? Interesting those happen to be Greg's favorites.  
Katie: (Laughing nervously) Wow. Rea--- Really? Who knew we liked the same breakfast? Out of curiosity how did you know what I ordered?  
Cat: I have superior smelling, and you don't like blueberry scones, you're allergic to blueberries.  
Katie: Okay, how do you know that?!  
Cat: You man stealing whore!  
(She walks over to a fruit stand and picks up some fruit and starts throwing them at her.)  
Katie: (Shielding herself) Cat, wait!  
(Cat stops and Katie pauses and then starts running. Cat starts chasing after her throwing fruit at her.)  
End of flashback  
Katie: She chased me for 5 blocks, I finally had to hide in an alley where I got mistaken for a prostitute, and apparently not one that would make a lot of money. And the worst part is I lost Greg's "I love you scone much" scone.  
(Portia and Beth give her a look)  
Portia: What?  
Katie: Well, not long after we started dating Greg and I were at a coffee shop and the waitress brought Greg his scone and I said "Hey, I love you scone much". He laughed but I quietly berated myself for saying something so stupid for the rest of the day. But later at dinner the waiter brought me a piece of strawberry shortcake that I didn't order. Then Greg turned to me and said "I love you strawberry much.". (She laughs) He was going to order berry cobbler and just say "I love you berry much." but the cobbler had blueberries in it. That's when I knew Greg and I are perfect for each other.  
Beth: Because you're both huge dorks?  
(Just then Carol walks up to her.)  
Carol: Pumpkin, what happened?  
Katie: Uh, fruit bath?  
(Carol gives her a look.)  
Katie: Fine I had a small, tiny, itty bitty run in with Cat this morning.  
Carol: What?!  
Katie: Shh. I don't want Greg to find out.  
Voice: Greg to find out what?  
(Katie yelps and turns around to find Greg standing behind her.)  
Katie: Hi sweetie, how are you? I'd kiss you but I'm a little sticky at the moment.  
Greg: What happened?  
Katie: Uh, bees?  
Greg: Katie.  
Carol: I'll tell you what happened, your ex-girlfriend attacked her.  
Greg: What?  
Katie: Attacked is such a strong word. She just called me names and threw fruit at me and wouldn't stop for 5 blocks. Did you tell her about us?  
Greg: No, I haven't even talked to her since we broke up.  
Portia: Uh huh, and what exactly did you say to her when you broke up with her?  
Greg: I don't know, that I cared about her and I cherished our time together but the relationship wasn't working anymore so I thought we should break up.  
(The girls groan at him.)  
Greg: What? What's wrong with that?  
Portia: Let me translate that break up for you, "Cat you're a nice person but I want to bone my co-worker and I don't believe in having affairs.".  
Greg: That's not what I said and she seemed hurt but fine, she gave no indication that she was going to go out and start hurling fruit at people.  
Katie: Maybe it would help if Cat had some closure, maybe you could meet her for coffee or something and explain to her what happened.  
Greg: I guess but I don't know how that would make her feel better. I'm basically going to have to say "I realized I had feelings for Katie but didn't think I had a chance with her so I lead you on for months until I found the courage to break up with you and then I got together with Katie a week later.".  
Carol: (After a beat) Maybe there's a way you can paraphrase that.  
LATER AT A COFFEE SHOP  
(Greg and Cat are sitting across from each other in awkward silence)  
Greg: Uh, thank you for agreeing to meet me, after what happened this morning I thought it would be best if we got together to clear the air. (He is silent again) Uh, Webster's dictionary defines "relationship" as---  
Cat: Oh cut the crap! I know why you broke up with me. You don't think I know what "Things aren't the same as they used to be." means?  
Greg: Why do people think that means something other than what it means?  
Cat: Okay, so what did it mean?  
Greg: (Sighing) It means I handled everything wrong. I should have been honest a long time ago. I thought I was making the decision that wouldn't hurt anyone but it just hurt you the most, I'm sorry.  
Cat: I just want to know why? What does Katie have that I don't?  
Greg: It's not about that, you're both amazing women. It's just---  
Cat: What?  
Greg: Katie... sees me.  
Cat: So what? I see you, I'm looking at you right now!  
Greg: That's not what I mean, just--- Do you remember my birthday?  
Cat: Yes, I threw you that kick ass karaoke party! You loved that!  
Greg: That was an act Cat. I hated it.  
Cat: What? Then why didn't you tell me?  
Greg: Would you have listened? How many times over the years did I tell you I hate celebrating my birthday, that I don't like to make a big spectacle? How many times have I told you I hate karaoke? That party wasn't about me.  
Cat: So this is my fault?  
Greg: No, that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is, Do you know what Katie gave me for my birthday?  
Cat: No, but if it was something dirty I could have been dirtier!  
Greg: No! It was an Office Pro Tx.  
(Cat looks confused.)  
Cat: What the hell is that?  
Greg: It's a binder.  
Cat; I don't get it, she gives you the worst gift ever and you're in love with her?!  
Greg: It wasn't the worst gift, it was exactly what I wanted.  
Cat: A binder? That's so stupid Greg--- Oh.  
Greg: See, that's the thing, I didn't even tell Katie I wanted that, she just knew.  
Cat: (Nodding) Because she knows you, I guess better then I ever did. Or I did know you I just didn't listen.  
Greg: (Nodding) I'm sorry Cat.  
Cat: Thank you. But I still hate you.  
Greg: I understand.  
Cat: I have to go. (Standing up) Thank you for explaining things to me. (She picks up her iced tea and throws it in his face) There, now I feel better.  
(Cat walks out and Greg picks up a napkin and starts wiping the iced tea off his face. Just then someone at the next table puts their newspaper down to reveal Katie. She stands up and walks over to Greg with more napkins.)  
Katie: Thank god, I thought she'd never leave. (She starts wiping iced tea off of him.) At least this is easier to wipe off then fruit.  
Greg: What are you doing here?  
Katie: I just thought you could use some moral support. (Beat) Plus I wanted to make sure you didn't order a blueberry scone because I'm telling you right now I would have considered that cheating. Speaking of.  
(She takes a bag out from behind her back.)  
Katie: To make up for this morning. (She puts the bag down.) I love you scone much.  
Greg: I love you strawberry much too.  
(Katie smiles and kisses him.)  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! #RenewGreatNews


	2. First I love yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Katie's first I love you's don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2  
SCENE: MMN A COUPLE OF MONTHS IN THE FUTURE  
(Katie is biting on a pen nervously in her office when Portia walks in.)  
Portia: Hey Katie, I was thinking about our piece on Guppy the Yodeling Puppy and--- (She stops when she notices Katie's demeanor.) What's wrong?  
Katie: Portia, can I confide in you about something that's personal?  
Portia: See you later.  
(Portia goes to leave)  
Katie: Portia please? You never minded when I confided in you for personal things before.  
Portia: Yeah but then you started dating our boss and things got gross.  
Katie: Look, I know this is awkward but there's no way I can go to my Mom about this and I really need to talk to someone. I promise after this it'll never happen again.  
Portia: (Groaning) I'm going to regret this but fine.  
(Portia closes the door.)  
Portia: Make it quick.  
Katie: Okay, last night I told Greg I love him.  
Portia: That's it? What's wrong with that?  
Katie: Well, it was the first time and when I told him we were kind of... doing something.  
Portia: Oh god, I'm going to puke.  
Katie: I know I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened, it just slipped out when I was about to--- you know.  
Portia: Ugh.  
(Just then Carol walks in)  
Carol; What's going on?  
Portia: Katie told Greg she loved him for the first time when she was having an orgasm.  
Katie: Portia!  
(Katie rushes to the door and makes sure the coast is clear. She sighs in relief and shuts the door.)  
Katie: Tell the whole world why don't you? And what part of "I can't talk to my Mom about this." didn't you understand?  
Carol: It's okay Pumpkin, you can talk to me about these things, I know you and Greg have sex. I know why I couldn't get a hold of you at all on Saturday night.  
Katie: Oh god.  
Carol: Okay, so it wasn't the greatest time to tell him but I know you meant it.  
Katie: Of course you know I meant it and I know I meant it but the problem is I don't know if Greg knows I meant it. I can't imagine what's going through his head right now. He's probably wondering if I said it because I meant it or if I said it because he's just really good in bed.  
Portia: Seriously? Greg?  
Katie: It's not that surprising.  
Portia: If you say so.  
Carol: What did he say?  
Katie: Nothing, I don't know if he heard me or not. So I don't know if I should bring it up. We've only been together a couple of months, isn't it too early to say that?  
Carol: Not necessarily in your's and Greg's case. You both fought your feelings for so long you're farther then most couples would be.  
Katie: What if he doesn't feel the same way?  
Portia: (Sighing) Okay Katie, this is the only part of this conversation where I'm going to give my opinion. I try to do everything I can to stay out of your relationship because well, it grosses me out. But I have noticed the way Greg looks at you and trust me, he feels the same way.  
(Katie sighs.)  
LATER THAT NIGHT AT GREG'S APARTMENT  
(Greg is eating dinner while Katie is picking at her food.)  
Greg: Is something wrong with your dinner, you've hardly eaten anything.  
Katie: No, the food is great, I was just thinking. (Thinking) You remember a couple of weeks ago when I said I love falafel?  
Greg; Is this your way of tellng me you hate the dinner and you want falafel?  
Katie: No, really, the dinner's great. I just--- I'm not really that fond of falafel.  
Greg: (Sighing) Okay, I know what this is about.  
Katie: You do?  
Greg: This is about what you said last night in bed.  
Katie: Oh, so you did hear that.  
Greg: Yeah, and it's okay, you didn't mean it.  
Katie: Why would you think that?  
Greg: Well, you were just telling me about how you said you love falafel but you really don't---  
Katie: Oh god, no, you're not the falafel. Sorry, that was a bad way to start this. It sounded good at the time. What I'm trying to say is, at the time when I said that I really wanted to say something else but I chickened out. What I really wanted to say was... (She opens her mouth but nothing comes out.)  
Greg: What?  
Katie: I...  
Greg: (Disappointed) Right, it's okay, let's forget it ever happened. Do you want a refill on your wine?  
Katie: Greg---  
Greg: I'll be right back.  
(He takes the wine glasses and starts walking towards the kitchen.)  
Katie: (Getting up quickly) I love you! (To herself.) Why can I only say it when I'm yelling?  
(Greg turns around)  
Greg: Say that again?  
Katie: (Taking a deep breath) I love you. I've known it for a while, before we even got together if I'm completely honest. And I know it's really soon so you don't have to feel like you have to say it back, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run for the hills right now, even though it is your apartment so that wouldn't make much sense---  
(She doesn't realize Greg has been walking towards her until he cups her face and kisses her. She kisses him back and they kiss for a few minutes until they break apart for air.)  
Greg: I love you too.  
Katie: (Smiling) Really?  
Greg: Of course I do, I've been trying to tell you too, I actually did once.  
Katie: You did, when?  
Greg: Well, you were sleeping at the time so technically I didn't actually say it to you. I just didn't want to scare you away either.  
(Katie laughs and kisses him.)  
Katie: You could never scare me away. I love you.  
Greg: I love you too.  
A/N: Chapter 2, hope you like it, let me know what you think. Still looking for prompts, anything but smut please. Obviously they don't have to be in any particular order.


End file.
